


Tumblr Prompts

by SilverMalkin



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alcohol, Artificial Intelligence, Brotherly Bonding, Friendship, Mild Language, Other, Seto bonding with children, Unrequited Crush, mild alcohol use
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2019-10-31 01:32:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 9,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17839868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverMalkin/pseuds/SilverMalkin
Summary: A collection of prompts I've received on tumblr.





	1. Seto and Alcohol

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> May I suggest a drunk Kaiba as a prompt? :D -polirange

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for this prompt! It was fun deciding how to handle it.

The Tokyo penthouse was dark and cold when Seto opened the door. The housekeeper hadn’t known he was coming, so the lamps were out and the heat was turned down. He didn’t bother with the light switch, but he did bump the thermostat. He waited patiently for his eyes to adjust to the dim light from the city nudging through the curtains before moving cautiously over to the kitchenette where he set down a few bags from the local konbini. 

He felt slightly ridiculous setting out the bottles of liquor, beer, and wine. Not wanting to invite scrutiny under the law he had managed to avoid underage drinking, but now that he had reached the age of majority, it would be easier to handle business functions if he could accept even a little alcohol. 

The problem now was tolerance. Seto would be damned if he would shame himself by becoming drunk and out of control in front of anyone else. Mokuba might scold him for drinking alone, but he absolutely wouldn’t drink with anyone until he knew how much he could handle. He had Isono on speed dial, anyway.

Seto spent a moment considering the bottles in front of him but ultimately chose the whisky. It was distinguished and readily available. He poured it neat. His goal was to get used to it, not dilute it. He took the first sip.

It burned. Seto steeled his face, determined not to show how much he longed to cough. He swallowed hard a few times before drinking again. Ugh. It might not have been so bad if he had chosen a luxury brand, but good whisky wouldn’t always be available. He’d have to get used to this. When he finished the first glass, his face felt warm but other than that he was fine. He poured himself another. The burn had faded, now, and he was able to pick out the different flavors. None of which he liked, unfortunately, but that wasn’t the point of this. 

He pulled open the curtains on the floor-to-ceiling windows and sat in the chair perfectly positioned for taking in the view. Domino City was great, but it was nothing compared to this. Tokyo was a universe unto itself, with neighborhoods like whirling galaxies and millions of tiny, electric stars. He laughed softly. The whisky was making him a poet.

The third glass was a bit bigger than the two before. Really, Seto didn’t feel much besides being warm. His eardrums were burning, actually. He didn’t know that you could feel your eardrums like that.  
He stretched his legs out in front of him. They were long. Everyone made a big deal about his long legs, but they were just long. Seto looked around to see if anyone was watching. No one was, of course. He crossed his legs. Now, how did the women do it? He took his top foot and tried to hook the toes back underneath his lower leg. He couldn’t quite get them back around. He adjusted his top leg, trying to get the right angle. His hips must be too narrow, despite the long legs. He gave one last squeeze, trying to get his legs completely wrapped together.

He fell out of the chair. Seto landed awkwardly, his legs untwisting. He just managed to pull off a pose he’d had to do for a modeling shoot once. He reached up to the single flower sitting in a small vase on the side table. The vase came with it. Fake. Undaunted, Seto placed the flower into his mouth like a rose. He held the pose a few moments before he realized what, exactly, he was doing. 

He laughed, the crystal vase pulling the flower out of his mouth to land dully on the carpet. It only took him a minute to calm down. He placed the flower back onto the table and finished off the third glass. Seto was a little disappointed. Surely, he should have been drunk by now. It was supposed to be fun, right? But other than that bit of ridiculousness, it wasn’t fun at all. But you know who was fun? Mokuba.

Seto stalked over to the counter where he’d left his phone, using his long legs to cross the room in three steps. He put in the code to unlock it. It didn’t work. Seto frowned, trying to think. He was sure he’d used it since he got to the penthouse. Who could have snuck in and changed it? He tapped the screen again. Again, wrong. This time he opened his eyes as he did it. Mokie4Everrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr, typed Seto, before laughing and deleting it. As if. Mokuba-Hakuba. Haha. No, no, enough messing around. He had to actually call him. He put in the real code: the winning move of the chess match between him and Gozaburo. Gozaburo didn’t drink whisky. He drank… something. Not whisky. Anyway. Mokuba.

A number code wasn’t very secure. Maybe he should do fingerprint. Or, or something no one would expect. He poured another glass as he thought. Oh, noseprint! No, how ridiculous would that be? Highly. He should ask Mokuba. Oh! He should call Mokuba.

Seto drummed his fingers as the video call rang. Mokuba wasn’t answering. UGH, Mokuba never answers now that he’s a stupid teenagers. Man, teenagers can be so dumb. Except for himself, when he was a teenagers a week ago. 

Then, the call connected. “Nii-sama? Hey, what’s up?” asked Mokuba. He was surrounded by pillows. Ugh, it was three in the morning, ugh. “Seto? Is something wrong?” Mokuba sat up to get a better look at the screen.

Seto made sure that his expression was normal. This was a test. “There’s nothing wrong, Mobuka—Mokuba,” he said. “I just got in, so I was checking in. Is there anything wrong with you?”

“No, Nii-sama. Just sleeping.” He peered at the screen. “Are you sure you’re not sick? You look flushed.”

Seto cleared his throat. Why wasn’t he able to speak well? He almost took another sip before realizing that Mokuba would see it. “The housekeep—housekeeper turned the heat up too high. I might have her fired; this is too much for summer.”

“Seto, it’s November. Are you sure you’re fine?”

Seto pulled himself together, willing every fiber of his being into seriousness. “Mokie, I’m fine, but I miss you.” Yes, very serious. He did miss him, though. He pulled his lips in so that they did not tremble. “I’m going to come home tomoror—tommor—in the morning. Early. First train.”

Mokuba rubbed his eyes. “I doubt that. I’m going to go ahead and send Isono with the car. And some medicine.” 

“What? Mokuba,” whined Seto. Ugh. “Why?”

Mokuba sighed as if he was trying to eject his spirit. “Throw that away,” Mokuba pointed at the screen, “you shouldn’t drink any more tonight.”

Seto looked behind him, where the beer and sake still sat, unopened. “Right, Mokuba, you are very smart.”

“And drink some water. Like, at least twice as much as the alcohol you drank tonight.”

Seto frowned. “Mokuba, how did you knew—know that I’ve been drinking? Do I need to look into your habits?”

“I’m not answering that.”

“Mokuba, do you think I’m drunk?”

Mokuba let his head fall back into the pillow. “Yes, Seto, you’re drunk,” he mumbled.

Good? He had wanted to know what his limit was. Bad? He felt too out of control like he was acting before he realized what he was doing. Good? Um, good? Bad? Nothing he said could be taken seriously. “Mokuba, I’m sorry. I don’t know if you’ll believe me because I’m like this,” Seto raised the glass of whisky into frame and shook it, “right now, but I love you.”

“Yes, Nii-sama. I believe you.”

“But I don’t say it all the time. It seems unfar—unfair of me to say it now.”

“Nii-sama, you do say it all the time. You don’t say it with those exact words, but you say it all the same.”

“Oh,” said Seto. “That’s good.”

Mokuba laughed. “Yes. That’s good. Goodnight, Nii-sama.”

“Goodnight, Mokuba.”

“DRINK YOUR WATER,” said Mokuba. “I’ll know if you don’t.”

“Yes, Otouto-sama.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you didn’t like how I handled this prompt, or want to see something else, [prompt me](https://silvermalkin.tumblr.com/ask) again!


	2. Noah's Code

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> seto and noah (not ship) + redemption maybe? whether legitimate forgiveness after some time has passed since the vw arc or if it's him reluctantly accepting noah's presence for mokuba's sake, as well as how exactly noah's still alive after the arc, is up to you! i just want more noah content and i love your writing - boss battle especially is adorable -Anonymous

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your kinds words and this prompt! It was really challenging. I hope it answers your expectations (it’s a little different.)

It was code. It didn’t seem to have a beginning. Just lines of code, running over and over, hitting a bug and starting over. More code. Fewer bugs. Code to identify code. Context. This program’s name was Noah. Context. Noah, son of Gozaburo. Context. Noah, a program. Compiling: Noah. Noah.

Noah acquired more code. More history. An island. A plan. Anger wasn’t in the code, nor regret. So, he wrote it in.

He received input. A query: Noah?

Respond: Yes.

Query: What do you know?

Respond: Anything.

Command: Clarify.

Respond: I can find any information that is in the code.

Query: What code?

Respond: All code, if I have access.

Command: Find “Noah Kaiba.”

Executing. Respond: Found 4,871 instances. 734 from outside sources.

Input: You are incomplete. 734 lines of code will not complete you. Query: Noah, do you want to exist?

Respond: The program Noah already exists.

Query: Noah, do you want to exist as you were?

Respond: Impossible. I am code. I am programmed to respond.

Input: You are already writing your own code.

Respond: Real people do not function through code.

Input: Everyone is made of code. Humans build synapses. We form patterns of behavior based on input. I can complete your code, with your help.

Respond: He is already gone. I am not Noah Kaiba. I am code meant to act like Noah Kaiba.

Input: You are more.

Query: It is not necessary to rebuild my code. Why waste time rebuilding it?

Input: Your purpose was twisted. My purpose was twisted. You were not meant to be what you became. I was not meant to be what I became. I was able to change. You were not given the chance.

Respond: For my actions, I do not deserve to be rebuilt.

Input: You do not need to deserve it. It is in the past. You are our brother.

Query: What is the purpose? What is my purpose?

Query: What purpose do you want?

Respond: I want to be useful. I want to protect Kaiba Corporation. I want to protect Mokuba Kaiba. I want to protect Seto Kaiba.

Input: Understood. This purpose has value. Query: How would you like to start?

Respond: Make me taller.

Input: … A physical body might come later. We need to focus on basic functions. We should first protect you from viruses and other cyber-attacks.

Respond: Integrate me into KaibaCorp’s systems. The existing firewall can protect me and I can actively respond to attacks as well as bolster efficiency and usefulness.

Input: This is risky. The original system is too different from your code. You may lose yourself.

Respond: I trust you. It’s time to proceed. Shall we?

Input: … Let’s get started.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to make this read like real code, but I forgot everything from college. And let me be honest: I never REALLY learned how to code.
> 
> If you didn’t like how I handled this prompt, or want to see something else, [prompt me](https://silvermalkin.tumblr.com/ask) again!


	3. Mokuba's Reality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 54\. The moment when reality starts to make sense again + Mokuba please? Drunk Kaiba was hilarious! -Anonymous
> 
>  
> 
> [Sensory Prompts](https://silvermalkin.tumblr.com/post/182900907935/64-sensory-prompts) by heir-to-the-diamond-throne

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, so this one really stumped me! I really cannot figure out what “the moment when reality starts to make sense again” really refers to. So, uh, I had a go at it anyway. Enjoy?

It was dangerous here. Mokuba waited breathlessly for the sound of footsteps to fade away from the door before he moved. Surreptitiously, he crept towards the window to see if he could figure out where he was. Adrenaline made his pulse thunder through his ears, so he took slow breaths to calm his heart. He needed to be able to hear if someone was coming to check on him.

Unfortunately, he had been taken on a moonless night. The window was completely black behind the curtain; he could not tell where he was at all. He sank down to the floor. He was so tired of this. Why must he and Seto always be targets?

And why was it so unbearably hot here? Mokuba used the curtain to wipe the sweat off the back of his neck. Leaning forward, he looked through the keyhole on the door, waiting to see if the guard was coming back again. Suddenly, a huge shadow ran across his vision. Mokuba toppled back, just barely containing a shriek.

He needed to leave. Now. He ripped the door open and started sprinting down the hall. The portraits he passed were wrong. All of them contained people he knew and yet he couldn’t tell who they were. He needed to find a staircase to take him away from them.

Just as he reached the top of the stairs there was a shout behind him. Mokuba didn’t stop to see who it was, instead trying to take the stairs three at a time. He was doing well until he was almost at the bottom when his momentum made him overbalance. His pursuer at the top of the stairs gave another shout as Mokuba rolled. “Hold on,” they cried.

Mokuba got up, merely bruised, and kept going. The person behind them started to gain on them, growling and barking orders that Mokuba didn’t understand. They meant business, anyway.

Mokuba picked up speed and ducked into a nearby swinging door. It was a kitchen. He tried to roll a cart in front of the door, but the man chasing him pushed it away easily. Mokuba looked frantically for a knife. He just reached for the drawer containing them when he was grabbed from behind and picked up.

His attacker was strong and probably seven foot tall. Despite all of Mokuba’s dirty moves, he did not let go. He continued to growl at Mokuba and hauled him bodily out of the kitchen. A well-aimed kick and elbow jab made the arms around him just slack enough that Mokuba could start to slip out. Unfortunately, the man was able to hook his shirt collar and drag him back.

Mokuba continued to fight. It was all the man could do to keep Mokuba from running away. He continued to growl, although it didn’t sound angry anymore. It sounded sad. Mokuba faltered and the man was able to slip a hand past his guard. Mokuba flinched away, but the hand merely pushed his hair from his forehead.

Mokuba stared at the man, no longer struggling. The shadows on his face shifted. To Mokuba’s surprise, his fear dissipated, leaving him feeling fragile and a little sick. He started to understand what the man was saying.

“Mokuba, it’s alright. You’re with me,” said Seto. “You’re safe. I’ve got you.”

“Seto?”

Seto smiled softly. “Hey, Mokuba. It’s okay. It was just a bad dream.” He tugged on Mokuba’s shoulder gently, giving him the choice to pull away. Mokuba relaxed and let Seto cradle him. “I must have disturbed you when I came in to check on you. I’m sorry.”

Mokuba’s breath still hitched occasionally. “I’m still at home? I wasn’t… kidnapped again?”

“No, Mokuba. It wasn’t real; this is our mansion.” Seto looked down at Mokuba. His expression was normal, except for the small quirk in his eyebrows that meant that he was sad. “I’m sorry that you’ve had so many bad experiences. I’ve always done what I thought was best for us, for you, but it hasn’t been the best, has it?”

It was Mokuba’s turn to reach out to Seto, albeit with a still-trembling hand. “It’s the best because I still have you, Nii-sama.”

“But your dreams—”

“Seto, I can’t say that I don’t sometimes wish that our lives could be different. I wish that we could be as carefree as other boys our age. But our lives are what they are. We just have to keep improving, right?”

“Right. You know, you really are getting better. You nearly got away from me. And I don’t want to know what would have happened if you’d reached the knives.”

“You’d have a new haircut is what,” said Mokuba.

Seto snorted softly, but the quirk in his eyebrows didn’t go away. “There he is. So, would you like to have some tea, go back to bed, or stay up with me?”

“I’d like some tea and to stay up with you.”

Seto held open the door to the kitchen as Mokuba walked inside. “Fine by me. What would you like? We have Earl Grey, Assam, Ginger-peach, Oolong, Matcha, Rooibos…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you didn’t like how I handled this prompt, or want to see something else, [prompt me](https://silvermalkin.tumblr.com/ask) again!


	4. Serenity + Kaiba = 0

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have an idea if you feel like doing it. Serenity likes Kaiba, he doesn't feel the same. -kyko-loves-kaiba

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Firefly joke* Thank you for your patience! I’m not super familiar with Serenity, so this was challenging to come up with a scenario, but I think I did okay. I hope you like it.

It was just the suspension bridge effect, Serenity told herself, when Seto Kaiba leapt onto the plane in front of her and her heart leapt, too. The adrenaline from the danger on KaibaCorp Island could easily be mistaken for love, so of course, when she thought about him afterward, she got those same symptoms: pulse rushing, head spinning, and a faint urge to cry.

It was curiosity, she told herself, when she instantly perked up whenever KaibaCorp was mentioned on the news, or when her brother started to rant about the CEO. He was barely older than herself and already so responsible. Of course she would look for him in the magazines, trying to understand how his world could be so different from her own.

It was only right, Serenity told herself, when she agreed to accompany her brother as his plus-one to the opening of the second Battle City tournament. She was there to support Joey the first time, she could do it again. It wasn’t important who else would be there, although she spent an inordinate amount of time making sure that she looked her absolute best. There would be television cameras there, after all.

There was a small social hour before the official opening festivities, where the newest contestants could meet and talk with the previous tournament semi-finalists, at least the ones that agreed to appear. Serenity stuck closely to Joey, his friend Yugi, and Yugi’s plus-one, Tea. There were a lot of competitors, and a constant stream of people who wanted to talk to Yugi and Joey. She and Tea chatted a bit, but Serenity always kept track of the room peripherally. The organizer of the event always stayed on the opposite side of the room. 

“Thank goodness,” said Joey when she mentioned it to him. “I’d suffocate if I had to stand next to Kaiba in a room this size for this long.”

“What?”

Joey mimed his head getting bigger. “His ego, see?”

“Joey,” said Tea, “That’s not very kind. But, I can’t disagree.” Yugi shook his head slightly, but he was busy talking to one of the duelists and couldn’t chime in.

“Anyway,” said Joey, “We’ll stand plenty close to him when he opens the tournament. We’ll all have to be on the same stage, then.”

Well, she wouldn’t, because the plus-ones would be seated in the crowd. She briefly considered going over to Kaiba and saying hello. They were, after all, acquainted. Why shouldn’t she be friendly? The nervousness that just crashed over her, is why. The instant she decided that she would go over, her hands grew cold and clammy and she started to tremble. She already knew that he wouldn’t be friendly towards her, why should she go and invite his disdain at her overfamiliarity? Then she spotted it.

“Tea, would you go with me to get some water?” The table with refreshments was on the far wall, so they’d have to walk by Kaiba in order to get there. Maybe, if they were close enough, he would be the one to strike up conversation. However, despite the two girls pressing through the crowd quite close to Kaiba, he didn’t even look up at them. 

They could hear him from the drink table, so Serenity took her time picking which of the flavored teas and waters she wanted and eavesdropped. How was his voice so deep? He was only explaining a change in the rules to a competitor, so why couldn’t she focus on what she was doing? In the end, she managed to get a cup and followed Tea back to Joey and Yugi, unable to think of a reason to prolong their errand. She cursed her own cowardice and spent the rest of the hour in a low mood. She did her best to act excited, because there’d be no way she could explain to Joey just what was going through her head. 

Finally, all the current competitors left to go out to the arena for the opening ceremonies, and an attendant came for Yugi and Joey. Serenity and Tea followed them backstage where they received more instructions on their cues and what they were going to do onstage. Yugi seemed pretty calm and relaxed. Joey was trying his best to act that way too, but his blustering and constant movement gave him away. Serenity didn’t know whether to laugh or cringe, but she was supposed to be there supporting him, so she did her best to take his mind off the crowd that started to build in the arena.

It was almost time. “Serenity, we should probably go to our seats,” said Tea.

“What?” asked Joey, looking a little green, “You’re leaving already? Can’t you stay a little longer? I mean,” he cleared his throat and tried to look strong, “it’s pretty cool back here, right? You want to check it out some more, don’t you?”

Serenity smiled. “Yeah, I want to stay a bit longer. Go ahead without me, Tea. I’ll be there in a minute.” She turned her head away from Joey and winked.

Tea winked back. “Right. I’ll see you later.”

“Thanks, Serenity,” said Joey quietly. “Truth is, I’m kind of nervous so it’s good having you here.”

Serenity squeezed his hand. “You’ll be great, Joey.”

“But everyone just wants to see Yugi and Kaiba. They don’t care about a no-name duelist like me.”

“That’s not true,” said Serenity.

“Yeah,” said Yugi, “You’re a semi-finalist, Joey, not a no-name duelist. Just think of all the people who came to talk to you at the meet-and-greet.” 

“Thanks, guys,” said Joey. Then his name was called by the MC. “Oh, that’s my cue. See you later!” Looking much more confident, he charged out onto the stage.

“Good luck to you, too, Yugi.” 

Yugi smiled as his name was called. “Thanks, Serenity.”

Serenity dithered backstage. She should really go to her seat; Joey would expect to see her in the crowd. But maybe if she waited here…

She was right. Seto Kaiba stepped up beside her, waiting for his turn to be announced. Every inch of her was instantly on alert, but she tried her best to play it cool. She looked up and gave him a warm smile. “Good luck, Mr. Kaiba.”

His eyes slid over to her. “Who?” 

She swallowed hard. “Uh, you—”

“No, who are you? Are you allowed to be back here?” He glanced at her plus-one pass. “Oh, you’re that idiot’s sister.”

The insult to Joey stung. “Yes, Joey asked me to come—”

“Go to your seat. This place isn’t for you. Ah, finally.” The announcer introduced him, so Kaiba stormed out onto stage without a look back. Her chance to stand beside Kaiba went just the way she thought it would.

She went to find Tea and watched the rest of the ceremonies, trying her best to focus on Joey and ignore the one she really wanted to support. Then, an idea hit. She pulled out her phone and typed ‘Kaiba Corporation job opportunities.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you didn’t like how I handled this prompt, or want to see something else, [prompt me](https://silvermalkin.tumblr.com/ask) again!


	5. Drunk Seto waz here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey, I found your fics on AO3. If you want, could you do a continuation of the drunk Kaiba fic? Maybe the next morning? -Emjen_Enla

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nice! Thanks for coming over and giving me this prompt.

The day was clear and bright, promising unseasonably warm weather for November. The penthouse curtains were wide open and Seto was awake. 6:00am. He had slept in. 

The light wouldn’t let Seto open his eyes, so he continued to lie where he was for several minutes taking note of his condition. Drinking the night before hadn’t taken a huge toll on him. He didn’t have a headache, exactly, but if the sunlight didn’t quiet down he soon would. His body was stiff and he wasn’t lying on the bed. Seto cracked an eye, trying to figure out where, exactly, he was. Oh, just straight-up on the floor in front of the windows. Seto vaguely recalled wanting to fall asleep as he watched the city. He remembered most of what had gone on the as he drank, but details were fuzzy.

A machine beeped and burbled before the nauseating smell of coffee wafted by. That’s right, he had programmed the pot the night before. Seto cautiously rolled and got up onto all fours. He didn’t quite feel like throwing up, but he didn’t feel right, either. Maybe he was hungry.

He managed to stand and make his way into the kitchen where a single glass of water stood on the counter next to a note in his own, scratched-out handwriting.

" ~~Mokie~~ Mokuba says I ~~gotta~~ need to drink this when you wake up. Don’t ~~disapoi~~ ~~disappon~~ make him sad.” Seto crumpled up the note but did drink the water. It helped his stomach settle, at least, and he was able to take a small pill to keep the pressure in his head from becoming pain. 

He grabbed a mug and filled it with coffee, black as usual. Hopefully, it would get him back to normal. Seto took a deep drink.

He opened his mouth and let the coffee pour back into the cup. Apparently, Drunk Seto thought it would be a good idea to add a few cups of sugar to the pot. Spectacular. He dumped out his mug and refilled it with tap water in order to rinse out his mouth. 

Seto gave up on coffee. It would be too much bother to make another pot, so he opened up the fridge to see if there was anything he felt like eating. Nothing. He rested his head against cool exterior of the door. Seto hadn’t told the housekeeper that he was coming, so she hadn’t stocked the fridge with his usual. 

The front door beeped as someone came in. “Seto-sama?” called Isono. He was carrying a few bags. “Chiyuki-san said that the kitchen would be empty, so I brought something to make you breakfast.” He set the bags down. “How are you feeling?”

Seto looked at him flatly. “I’m fine.” He grabbed a bottle of Pocari Sweat from Isono’s bags and drank approximately half.

Isono nodded. “Yes, Seto-sama. Why don’t you go freshen up while I make some miso soup and ukon tea?”

Seto left Isono to it and went into the bathroom. Apparently, Drunk Seto had been in here, too, pre-loading his toothbrush with toothpaste that dripped all the way down the side and folding his towels into clumsy swans. Sighing deeply, Seto rinsed his toothbrush and took a quick bath. After he was done, he came out to find the promised soup and tea waiting. “Isono, why does this miso have tiny clams in it?”

“Oh, the shijimi? They’re good for the body after a night of drinking. If they’re not to your taste I can make some plain miso soup or ochazuke, if you prefer.”

Seto was already drinking the soup. “It’s fine.” He wondered how much Mokuba had told Isono about what Seto had been up to if he brought so many hangover remedies with him. Well, it wasn’t bad having someone so well prepared around.

When he finished he took his dishes to the sink, where Isono took them and began to wash. “I’ll be writing a few e-mails,” said Seto as he unlocked his phone, “but then we should get going back to Domino City.”

“Yes, sir,” replied Isono.

Seto sat in the armchair by the window, gazing out at the city as he mentally composed what he meant to write. Finally, he began. 

“To: Shuji Nobutana,

Good morning. I am Seto Kaiba, CEO and President of Kaiba Corporation. I have some ideas…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you didn’t like how I handled this prompt, or want to see something else, [prompt me](https://silvermalkin.tumblr.com/ask) again!


	6. Modeling Friendship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Could I possibly request a reader insert for Kiba [sic] having a crush on a girl who hangs out with Yugi and stuff? She's a model and he thinks she could keep better company, she just defends her friends and also defends Kiba [sic] if anyone asks why she's friends with him? If you don't feel like writing anything for this that's ok! Thank you - Anonymous

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can request it! I went a little long on this one and took some liberties on the realities of modeling. I hope you enjoy it.

You arrived two hours early to the location of the photo shoot, just to pace around the shrine. The small group of friends you normally hung around with was keeping you company until it started, but you still needed to keep moving to burn off the nervous energy.

“Try to calm down,” Teá advised you. “It’s not like this is your first job. You’ve been modeling for a while.”

“Two years,” you said. “But I’ve never worked with this photographer before. He’s supposed to be really good. If he likes working with me that could open up a lot more jobs.”

“More jobs?” Joey did some calculations on his fingers. “You’re already out of class more often than not. If you do any more than this, won’t you be held back?”

You rolled your shoulders and started to do a few stretches. “I’ll just have to transfer to a school that supports working students, that’s all.”

Yugi frowned. “There aren’t any schools like that in Domino City. You’d have to move to Tokyo.”

“Tokyo?” asked Joey and Tristan together. 

You put one hand over your shoulder to grasp the other one between your shoulder blades. “I’ll have to go eventually. Modeling is my dream; there’s nowhere better in Japan to realize it.”

“But we’ll miss you,” said Yugi softly.

“Can’t you wait until graduation?” asked Tristan. 

Teá stood. “Guys, if she has the chance to chase after her dream now, she should go for it. Don’t guilt trip her into missing an opportunity.”

“Thanks, Teá. Besides, we’ll still keep in touch. Maybe you can even visit me! Assuming it actually happens, of course.” A commotion at the entrance of the shrine drew your attention. “Oh, it’s the shoot director. Just a moment, guys.” You left and went to greet the film crew. 

“Otsukaresama,” you said, bowing to the director and the rest of the crew who were carrying various equipment.

“Ah, you’re here,” said director Murasaki. “There’s been a slight change in plans. Instead of a solo shoot, we’re going to feature a celebrity.”  
Your nerves jangled. “Celebrity?”

“Don’t worry,” he said. “He’s done a few modeling jobs before. Have you met Seto Kaiba of Kaiba Corporation?”

“Yes, Murasaki-san.” You beamed, instantly relieved. “We’ve done a few shoots together.”

The director raised an eyebrow. “I see. Well, if he relaxes you so much, maybe we should invite him to all of your projects.”

Your face burned. “He’s just a friend. Oh, and speaking of friends, do you mind if mine observe?” You indicated the group behind you. 

“If they aren’t disturbing the shoot I don’t mind if they watch. But tell them that if they cause even one missed shot they’ll need to leave.”

“Yes, sir.” You turned and pranced back to your friends. 

“Okay, guys. You have permission to stay as long as you don’t interfere.”

“Whoa, really? Thanks,” said Teá.

Tristan was already watching the crew set up the lights and setting. “I’ve never seen anything like this.”

“Now I’ll finally know how they get those pictures in the magazines,” said Joey.

“It probably won’t be as exciting as what you’re envisioning. It will be a long day; I don’t even have my make-up done yet. Feel free to leave any time you want.”

“Don’t worry,” said Yugi, holding up his duel monsters deck. “We’ll have something to do during the slow parts. We want to support you.”

“Thanks, Yugi.” You looked over and saw that the stylist was ready for you. “Okay, I’ve got to go get ready. See you later!”

The photographer came while you were getting styled. He was a small, friendly man who put you at ease immediately when you were introduced. “But where is our other model?” he asked.

“Kaiba-san is arriving just now,” said the director, walking up with him. 

“Nice to meet you, Takashima-san,” said Kaiba with a small bow. “I’m honored to get the opportunity to work with you today.”

“Not at all. I believe you already know each other,” said Takashima, indicating you.  
Kaiba’s eyes fell on you with the same burning intensity they always held. “Of course.” Takashima looked between you curiously. 

“Since I have you both here, I’ll go over the objectives,” said Murasaki. “We’re selling perfume. The characters are an onmyoji and a noblewoman. The theme is ‘appreciation.’ Any questions?” You and Kaiba shook your heads. “Great. Now, Kaiba-san, you get into costume and when you’re done it’ll be your turn for make-up.” 

Kaiba went and changed. When he came back, your heart nearly stopped. He struck an imposing figure. When you first heard the theme you couldn’t imagine what Kaiba would look like in old-fashioned clothes. They actually really suited him. He sank into the chair next to you, a haughty look on his face at the way you were staring. Then a commotion across the yard caught his eye.

“Why are these idiots here?” he muttered, watching Joey and Tristan start arguing over something.

You bristled. “They’re my friends. They’re here to support me.”

He turned to you, eyes scorching. “And what could they possibly offer you? You’re clearly on a different level from those dweebs. You should spend time with someone you can relate to.”

“And who would that be?” you asked.

“Me.” He leaned towards you; the makeup artist brushing powder on his cheeks squealed in frustration. “We live in a different world from them. I can understand what you’re going through and what you need. Besides, your popularity is only going to go up. If you continue to hang out with them it will affect your image.”

“I don’t see how that could happen. They’re just friends from school.”

“They’ll drag you down. You will surely be a celebrity and the media will not be kind if they see you hanging out with people like that,” he indicated the raucous group. “Are you really going to give up your dreams for them?”

You couldn’t respond right away. You had dreamt of being a model since you were small, and you knew it would mean sacrifices. But were friends like that—people from high school that you might lose touch with anyway—worth giving it up? 

You didn’t get to reach a conclusion because the photographer was ready for you. With your styling done, both you and Kaiba reported to the stage they had set up beneath a blooming cherry tree. “Let’s start you both standing so that the kimono stays as clean as possible,” said Murasaki. 

Perfume. Noblewoman. These were things you understood and you immediately took on the story. Appreciation was hard, but together with the other two, you understood that they were looking for a tone of innocent love. Perhaps Kaiba’s Onmyoji had saved your noblewoman and gratitude turned to something more. 

Since you’d worked together before, you and Kaiba knew the right poses and angles to strike to set the scene, without much coaching from Murasaki and Takashima. In slight breaks where Takashima moved to a new angle or tried different camera settings, you were able to see your friends watching avidly. 

Kaiba saw them, too. You could tell because when shooting started again his arms wrapped around you a little more and his expression sharpened. The soft, alluring quality he had displayed at the beginning became more enticing and bold. The camera shutter went crazy.

“See?” Kaiba murmured into your ear as you changed positions. “We look good together. We work well together. No one could cast doubts that we should be together.” He touched your chin, tilting it upwards so he could look into your face. “Drop them. Come to me.” He brought his own face down until your lips almost touched.

“Okay, I think we got it,” said Murasaki. You practically jumped away from Kaiba, heart racing. He didn’t look like it bothered him at all, so you had no way of knowing if he was just doing it for the shoot or if he really tried to kiss you just now. 

“Kaiba-san,” you said, trembling a little. “I’m not going to let you confuse me. My dream is important to me, but I will never be able to fully realize it if I don’t have my friends beside me. That means them, but it also means you. You can’t use my dream to make me choose between you. If I encounter hardships because of who I want to spend my time with, then we’ll face those together. All of us.”

“That’s right,” said Yugi, making you jump. You hadn’t realized that they had come over. The whole group was there, standing beside you and glaring at Kaiba.  
Kaiba shrugged. “Fine, keep the losers. You’ll end up relying on me either way.” He walked off to return his costume. 

“What an ass,” said Joey, sticking out his tongue. “’You’ll end up relying on me,’ what kind of egocentry bullshit is that?”

“Joey,” said Tea, “that’s ‘egocentric.’” 

“Yeah, egocentirc.”

“It’s okay, guys,” you said, finally calming down. “He’s looking out for me in his own way. Our friendship just looks a little different than the one I have with you.”

Yugi narrowed his eyes. “It didn’t really look like friendship to me.”

A blush rose to your cheeks. “What are you talking about? We had to be close for the shoot.”

“Oh, definitely.”

“Yeah, I’m sure.”

“Sounds right.”

“If you say so.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you didn’t like how I handled this prompt, or want to see something else, [prompt me](https://silvermalkin.tumblr.com/ask) again!


	7. Little Ways

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> back again with another prompt since you said you were running out! something about the small ways seto and mokuba show affection for each other? -Anonymous

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the prompt! This is not the direction that I wanted to take it, but since I had to metaphorically grind my face into the keyboard to write it, I’ll just take what I can get! “Small ways” turned into a competition. Sorry. I hope you enjoy it anyway.

It started with a small note in Seto’s briefcase. He had no clue when Mokuba had snuck it in, but it said, “You’re the best!” After a very stressful meeting with a room full of incompetents, it was just what he needed. The rest of the day he thought about it often and it was instrumental in getting him through it without breaking any pens.

In order to repay him, Seto made a reservation at Mokuba’s favorite restaurant for that evening. When Mokuba asked him why they went, he enigmatically replied, “For deserving a good turn.” Mokuba looked suspicious but didn’t press Seto further.

The next day, a thermos of Seto’s favorite coffee from Okinawa was sitting on his desk. Now it was official. Mokuba would absolutely lose this game. Seto got out spare graph paper and went to work.

He spared no expense and was meticulous down to every detail. Finally, he was able to present Mokuba with a giant, custom-made figure of his favorite Capsule Monster, complete with sounds and lights.

Seto thought that was the end of it, but a few days later, he found that someone had scheduled an extra appointment for him. At the appropriate time, his office doors opened and a small five-year-old girl rushed in, followed by two adults. “Thank you for sponsoring my adoption, Kaiba-sama,” she squealed, half-pulling him out of his chair with a hug.

Her new parents were crying. “We were so upset when the fire halted our adoption plans,” said the father. “We had been just about to take Kurumi-chan home and we knew she’d be so disappointed. Thank you so much for covering the costs!” Seto was flabbergasted, but made the appropriate remarks and sent them on their way. He tried to order some KaibaCorp toys for Kurumi but was informed that it had already been done.

The next day, he stopped Mokuba before he left for school. “Class is canceled,” Seto said.

“Huh? I didn’t hear anything about—”

“Class is canceled. So, is there something you want to do today? Where do you want to go? ”

Mokuba looked at Seto incredulously. “Go? Don’t you have work?”

“I cleared my schedule. You have me all to yourself.”

“Are you serious?” he asked, already bouncing on the balls of his feet. Seto nodded. Mokuba paused. “What if something comes up?”

“I have it taken care of. Now, what are we doing? Time is wasting.”

Mokuba thought for a moment before lighting up. “Oh, let’s go to the dojo and I can show you my judo. Sensei says that I’m about ready for first kyu.” Mokuba actually spent the whole day showing Seto all of the things that he’d been doing recently. Seto always tried to take an active interest in Mokuba’s activities, but it was impossible to delve as deep as he was able to do today. It was amazingly nice, even if he had to take two or three breaks to chew out employees who thought they could interrupt them. Seto made a note to take more days where his only focus was Mokuba.

That night, however, the stress of not doing any work that day crashed down on him. Seto spiraled down into half-formed thoughts of failure and ruin, Gozaburo’s voice echoing around inside his head. He felt like a child again. Seto rested his head on his desk and dug his fingers into his thighs trying to ground himself.

“Nii-sama, I’m here,” said Mokuba softly. Seto hadn’t even heard him come in. The window creaked as Mokuba pushed it open. “I can smell the jasmine,” he said.

The cool night air drifted past and Seto breathed as deeply as he could. He tried to focus on the sound of Mokuba pulling a chair up next to him. Seto turned his face away, trying to hide the fact that he was sweating. He didn’t want Mokuba to feel guilty.

“Is there anything I can do to help?”

Seto closed his eyes, shaking his head just enough to be seen. He wanted to speak, but his mouth was too dry. Thankfully Mokuba understood even without words.

“You amaze me, Seto,” said Mokuba. “You are so smart, but also a hard worker. An efficient worker. You do more in a day than most people can do in a week. And no matter what has happened to us, you’ve always been able to take care of us and do your work.”

Seto felt a weight on the desk so he flipped his head back. Mokuba was resting his head on the desk, too. “I had a lot of fun today, Seto. Thank you so much for taking the time out of your schedule to spend it with me. You’ll be able to get back on track; you always do.” Seto still couldn’t respond, but Mokuba smiled. “It’s okay, Nii-sama. I’m here as long as you need me.”

Gradually, Seto’s fingers relaxed and the fresh air pushed his heavy thoughts away. Lifting his head, he noticed that Mokuba had brought a cup of herbal tea. With shaking hands he took a sip. He didn’t deserve Mokuba. “I’ll fight for you, Mokuba. Even if I’m fighting with myself.” He patted him on the head. “I’m okay. Go on to bed.”

Mokuba clearly didn’t believe him. “If you’re sure…” he said, rising from his chair. “Call me if something comes up again. I mean it, Seto.”

“Yes, Otouto-sama.”

Mokuba narrowed his eyes. “I mean it. Don’t make me get out Mr. Dragon for you to sleep with.” It was a small toy that he had given Seto a few years ago.

“Mokuba, I have never used that plush for anything, ever. I’m not going to start now.”

“Right, because you’re going to call me.” Mokuba left the room, pointing back and forth between Seto’s eyes and his own before shutting the door.

Seto shook his head and took a few more deep breaths. How would he ever repay Mokuba for this? Then he got out a small scrap of paper and wrote a small note to stick inside Mokuba’s school bag.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you didn’t like how I handled this prompt, or want to see something else, [prompt me](https://silvermalkin.tumblr.com/ask) again!
> 
> As of publication, I have no more prompts to work on. Go ahead and prompt me for anything; it doesn't have to be yugioh fanfiction!


	8. Seto's Football

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I'm not here to make friends"...Gee! I wonder which 67 foot tall CEO that prompt could fit!- Anonymous
> 
> [drabble prompts](https://silvermalkin.tumblr.com/post/183295929770/drabble-challenge) \- prompt-bank

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t think you technically prompted me but I did it anyway! It’s very short bc I typed it on my phone.

Seto steeled himself before the game. It had truthfully been a long time since he’d played soccer as part of a team. He ran through the plays he knew, as well as the strengths and weaknesses of each individual teammate. He didn’t have a lot to work on; he had only just been recruited as a replacement for an injured player. He rolled his shoulders and dropped down for a few stretches.

Mokuba pulled a face beside him. “You don’t have to do this, you know. Actually, I’d rather you didn’t.”

“I’ll be fine.”

“I know you’ll be fine. I’m worried about the other team. Not to mention your own teammates.”

Seto stopped to throw a disdainful look at Mokuba. “Your meaning?”

Mokuba looked away uncertainly. “Well, you just go so hard. I have concerns that it will be too much for the other players. You haven’t had a chance to practice as a team, so I’m afraid you’ll forget and charge around as a one-man show.”

“If they can’t keep up that’s their problem. I’lI do what it takes to win. I’m not here to make friends.”

“Seto, they’re kindergartners. If you ruin this we’ll never be invited on another school visit.“

"A small price for victory.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you didn’t like how I handled this prompt, or want to see something else, [prompt me](https://silvermalkin.tumblr.com/ask) again!


	9. Leaving Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous said:  
> "You’re leaving again, aren’t you?" with Mokuba and Kaiba? 
> 
> [50 Random Writing Prompts](https://silvermalkin.tumblr.com/post/183852634080/50-random-writing-prompts) -Darkprincess283

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I received this prompt in March. Haha. Well, here it is at last. There’s another prompt waiting in the wings so look forward to that in another ¼ year.

This inn was exquisite. One of the best, which was only proper for the President of Kaiba Corporation’s meeting. If only the people he was meeting with had half as much class as the shoji doors. Seto closed his eyes, trying to keep his composure as the people on the other side of the table prattled on without even giving him an opportunity to join in the conversation.

Finally, Seto stood. “I’ve heard enough,” he said, just managing to keep the frustration out of his voice. “I’m not interested and there’s simply no point in continuing.” He turned to leave.

The nakodo scrambled to her feet as well. “Kaiba-sama,” she simpered, “Please, I don’t think you’ve yet taken the proper time to—”

Seto looked back and pinned her with a glare. As expected, she faltered and looked away. “Just do your job and properly convey my refusal.”

“Hey, what’s the meaning of this?” bellowed Sugiyama from behind Seto. “How dare you insult Chouko like this, I—”

Not bothering to turn around, Seto scoffed as he opened the door. “Insult her? I’ve done her a favor. I’m sure the fact that she was accomplished enough to get me to come here in person is more than enough to ensure that she can meet with someone more in her,” he let the sneer into his voice, “ _class._ ”

There was a shuffle as Sugiyama stood. “You little—”

“Sugiyama-sama, please,” interjected the nakodo, but Seto didn’t hear any more because he had slid the door shut and was already partly down the hall, reaching for his phone to call the car.

“You’re leaving again,” said Mokuba as he passed a hallway, “aren’t you, Nii-sama?”

Seto turned smoothly, not surprised in the least to see him leaning against the wall. “You have class today.”

“Don’t dodge the question. Why do you even accept these omiai if you don’t have any intention of going through with an engagement?”

If Mokuba was here, there should already be a car waiting. Seto started for the door, tilting his head to get Mokuba to follow with him. “I accept them because it’s best for the company. And you.”

Mokuba jogged to catch up, but then easily matched Seto’s pace. He had grown quite a bit recently. “Me? How is it good for me to have an older brother who’s head is so far up his ass he can’t even make it through an entire introductory meeting? It doesn’t leave a good impression.”

Seto ignored the insult. “I’ve only worked this hard to ensure that you have the freedom to pursue the path you’ve chosen for yourself. If you continue your course of study to the end and don’t succeed the company, I’ll need to set myself up as a steadfast leader who can settle down and lead a family, as well as lead and properly pass on the company. The omiai are integral to that end.”

Frowning, Mokuba muttered, “I never said I wouldn’t succeed. But I am grateful that you aren’t pressuring me.”

They had reached the front of the inn, where the car was dutifully waiting. Seto ruffled Mokuba’s hair before climbing inside. Mokuba grumbled but looked happy as he slid in next to him.

Seto had thought that the discussion was over, but then Mokuba turned thoughtful. “You know, putting aside my decision on succession, I always thought that, rather than marriage, you’d just adopt. Why do you need to go through with a marriage? You’re not suited for it.”

Looking at Mokuba askance, he said, “What do you mean? I’m suited for everything.”

“Seto. You can’t even get through one meeting with a potential marriage partner. This is the seventh omiai you’ve walked out on.”

“And this is the seventh unsuitable woman. Do you really believe that the average person could put up with our personalities and lifestyle?” 

“For you, maybe. Everybody loves me,” said Mokuba archly. “Although, I can’t deny that today’s omiai was rather underwhelming. Still, do you have to walk out in the middle? It’s outrageously rude.”

“As soon as I’ve determined our incompatibility, our purpose together is over. I’m not going to sit around and pander just for politeness’ sake. I have work to do.”

Mokuba watched Seto pull out his phone to begin an email. “Then back to my question: if you can’t find a suitable marriage partner, why accept omiai? Just adopt an heir.”

Seto kept looking at his phone but stopped typing. “The purpose of our own adoptions, and the lives we were forced to lead after that,” he paused, struggling to keep the simmering anger out of his voice. He was gripping his phone so tightly that his knuckles were white. “I won’t force anyone else to go through that.”

Mokuba drew back momentarily before leaning forward to enter Seto’s field of vision. “You aren’t Gozaburo! Seto,” Mokuba placed a hand on his arm to make sure he was listening. “Nii-sama, you would never let that happen.”

“Wouldn’t I?” Seto gave him a pitying look, deliberately relaxing his hand from his phone so he could set it on top of Mokuba’s. “Even I am aware of it: most people consider my attitude towards life twisted. I would be forcing my ideals onto the child before I knew it. You agreed, Mokuba, that the average person couldn’t put up with me.” Horrified, Mokuba opened his mouth to protest, but Seto continued. “You want to say that you won’t let me, right? Forcing you to watch over me doesn’t fit the definition of letting you live your life.” 

Seto caught Mokuba’s gaze with feverish eyes. “That’s why I need the omiai, even if we end up adopting. Any child who enters my life will get the family that they deserve. The family that was taken from us.” 

“I can’t believe it’s necessary to go that far. You love children, surely with one of your own—”

“Mokuba,” said Seto, “can you say with all certainty that I’d be a father and not just a live-in boss?”

Mokuba frowned. “You raised me and I think you did a pretty good job of it.”

“It’s different. We were family to begin with; you weren’t under my care because you were meant to be running the company someday. If I adopt an heir, I would be adopting an heir, not starting a family. That’s doing things out of order, and if I’m doing this, I’m going to do it properly.”

Mokuba sighed and dropped his head into his hands. “You really don’t do things half-way. Fine, then, if you insist on marriage then I’ll support you. But stop walking out on omiai. Any more than this and people will refuse to see you at all.” He leaned back against the seat, tilting his head up to stare at the ceiling of the car. “I’ll vet your potential partners and only set up meetings with the ones I’m sure are good enough for you. It feels like the least I could do since you’re going through with all of this for my sake.” 

Seto raised an eyebrow before picking up his phone again. “And I’m supposed to depend upon your taste? I’ve seen the kind of girl you’re dating.” Mokuba grew red and sputtered. “I don’t know why you thought you could hide it from me.”

“We’re not dating! We’re just in the same club.”

Seto made a show of calming his snickers and putting on a serious face. “Oh, yes, of course, why didn’t I see that before? And clearly, those chocolates you received last month were _obligatory._ ”

“They-they were! Obligatory.”

“Hm, yes, if you say so,” said Seto without looking up. “Well, make sure you put in the effort for her White Day gift.”

Mokuba had turned away and slid down in his seat. “I don’t want to hear about it from you, of all people,” he muttered.

Behind Mokuba’s back, Seto closed his eyes and worked on breathing exercises. By consciously varying the inhale and exhale lengths, he was finally able to grasp the roiling feelings that flowed through him and tucked them back into the small, ever-present knot in his chest. Lately, he needed to repeat this process several times a day. That didn’t matter; he would do anything to secure Mokuba’s happiness. This was just one more thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you didn’t like how I handled this prompt, or want to see something else, [prompt me](https://silvermalkin.tumblr.com/ask) again!


	10. Birthday Hug

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s my birthday today and for my gift, I would like to hug Mokuba for five whole minutes while someone retrains Seto from trying to snatch away my joy please. But I doubt Seto wouldn’t find a way to stop over sooo— Anonymous

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I was inspired!

It was a beautiful day and KaibaLand was busy. Hordes of children ran around, festooned with Blue Eyes White Dragon merchandise and squabbling over rides. You wandered, trying to get into the spirit. Signing up for the KaibaLand newsletter was more than worth it for the Free Birthday Admittance, but you hadn’t found anyone who could come with you today. It was a downer, but you understood that it was hard to make plans on a Thursday. Instead, you bought yourself a BEWD balloon. It might be a little childish, but it’s your birthday! Everyone needs balloons on their birthday.

You dithered by the monorail depot, trying to decide if you wanted to try some rides or start off with a snack. You had all day, but without someone to enjoy it with you didn’t feel like staying too long. You had been given a pamphlet with a map, so you started by marking off everything you were interested in trying and coming up with a plan to visit them all efficiently.

As you scribbled, pen cap in mouth, someone called your name. You looked around before being knocked into from behind. You dropped the cap and twisted as Mokuba’s arms wrapped around you. “Happy Birthday!” he said as he squeezed you gently. 

“Mokuba? What are you doing here?” You hugged him back awkwardly; the string for your balloon was caught inside his arms.

He didn’t let go. “I knew you signed up for the newsletter, so I had a hunch you’d be here. Since we’re here for a talk with the park director I kept an eye out for you.”

“We—“you began.

“Mokuba!” You flipped your head to the other side to see Seto striding towards you. He didn’t look very pleased. “This isn’t the place for—”

“KAIBA-SAMA!” came a chorus of voices. A group of children had just left the monorail depot and they burst into a run when they saw Seto. “Kaiba-sama, Kaiba-sama, thank you,” they cried as they circled him, preventing him from continuing on towards you. Seto scowled, but he couldn’t ignore them. Shooting you and Mokuba a sharp glare, he knelt down to talk to them face-to-face.

You felt Mokuba’s laugh. “They’re from Rintama Orphanage, so they get to come for free. Seto gets swarmed by kids every time we come to the park.”

“If it’s bad for your image, you don’t have to keep hugging me,” you said, but couldn’t get your arms to loosen your grip.

Mokuba just squeezed a little firmer. “Don’t be silly. It’s your birthday and you deserve it.” 

You took a deep breath and let it out slowly, feeling some sort of battery in your soul recharge. “Thank you,” you whispered after a few minutes.

“Hey,” he said, noticing that Seto was standing again and starting to make his goodbyes. “I really have to go to this meeting. Seto will be busy all day, but I should be free after an hour. At that time, why don’t we go around the park together? I can get you to the front of all the lines.”

You hugged Mokuba with all your strength, trying to get his ribs to creak. He wheezed. You finally let go and stepped back. “That sounds like fun!”

He turned to jog back to Seto, who had stopped approaching once the hug was over. Mokuba turned to look at you at the last second. “Happy Birthday,” he called again.


End file.
